


Let Me Take The Wheel

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Would it be too much trouble to write a one shot with Steve being really shy and having a crush on the reader and the reader taking his virginity, but not in a dominant way? Just that she has more experience and wants him to feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take The Wheel

You and Steve had been friends since Fury had first put the Avengers together, so you instantly recognized when something just wasn’t _right_ with him. At first, you let it slide; if something was wrong he’d come to you at some point, he told you everything. 

But that’s when you started to notice it. 

Steve began to distance himself from you, he no longer came to your room to watch movies and talk, he didn’t seek you out to train together, hell - he barely made eye contact with you any more. That’s when you decided enough was enough: you were going to find out the problem with Steve Rogers. 

When you were sure everyone else was busy doing god-knows-what in the tower, you set off on your personal mission to seek out Captain America and fix whatever was going on once and for all. 

After searching for him in the training room and the common room, you decided to try his bedroom. After knocking, you could hear the shuffle of feet on the other side of the door, and it opened to reveal Steve wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and sweats. 

_Damn, breathe Y/N._ Ok so maybe you had a slight crush on your best friend, but could you really be blamed - he was gorgeous, sweet, honest. A true gentleman. 

You pushed those thoughts aside, you were here to help Steve with whatever was bothering him, not to fantasize with what was under his shirt. 

Steve looked startled to see you, his beautiful blue eyes wide “Y-Y/N? What are You doing here?” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, something was _definitely_ wrong. Knowing how Steve can be, you decided to get right to the point.

“What’s wrong Steve, and don’t say nothing because you’ve hardly spoken to me for the past 2 weeks, did I do something to upset you?” your voice began to weaver at the end, the thought of you upsetting Steve troubling you. 

Steve’s eyes widened even more - if that was at all possible - and panic flashed across his face. “What! God no - I - Y/N, just - come in, I need to tell you something” 

You followed Steve into his room; a place you’d been a million times before, and sat down next to him on his bed. He seemed reluctant to look at you and instead focused on his hands that were clenching his thighs. “I need you to know that you’ve done nothing wrong - at all - it’s just me; I never meant for you to feel like that, I’m so sorry Y/N”

You smiled slightly to yourself, it was progress but you still didn’t know what exactly was bothering him. You placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looked at you for what seemed the first time in years, his eyes full of worry. 

Smiling you asked, “I’m glad I haven’t upset you but Steve, what’s wrong? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me - I promise I won’t judge” you chuckled and so did he.

He went back to staring at his hands, “Ok - the -uh- thing is, I was kind of avoiding you because … I have feelings - for you”

Your mouth fell open and your mind went blank. _Holy shit, Steve Rogers has feelings for me, this isn’t happening_

At your lack of response, Steve looked at your face, the vulnerability you saw was charming. Unable to form any words to convey you felt the same, you did the only thing you could. 

You pressed your lips against Steve’s soft ones, he froze with shock only for a second before he was moving his lips against yours, relief evident in his movements. Your hands came up to gently run through his short, soft hair and his hands pulled you closer to him, resting on his waist, his thumbs tracing your smooth skin. 

You pulled away from each other when the need for air became too much, staring at each other incredulously. You leaned in to kiss him again, this time pushing him back and straddling his strong thighs, feeling the growing hardness beneath and his hands in your hair encouraging you. 

“Wait Y/N” Steve pulled away from your lips and you were worried that you had maybe gone to far to soon. 

“Sorry, is this too much?” you asked him sheepishly, thinking you had gotten a little carried away. 

“No! No it’s not that it’s just - I don’t, I mean I’ve never… I don’t have a lot of experience in this area, I’m - uh - not really sure what to do” He chuckled awkwardly. 

You smiled at the nervous expression on his face, only increasing your affection and arousal for him “Don’t worry Steve, I know and I still want to do this if you do?”

He smiled shyly but nodded and that was all you needed, your lips attached to his neck and you breathed in his scent as you left open mouth kisses down the expanse of his neck, pulling his t-shirt of his head when you approached the barrier, revealing his gloriously toned chest, working your way down towards your target - leaving random kisses, licks, and bites in your wake. 

When you finally got to his belt Steve was a panting mess and that only helped to increase your arousal, your thighs unconsciously clenching together, seeking some form of relief. You quickly worked Steve’s trousers off, pulling them down along with his boxers, freeing his hard length. Using his pre cum as lubricant, you worked you hand up and down the shaft of his thick cock, your core tingling at the heavy grunts and moans that fell from Steve’s lips. 

You watched as his chest rose with harsh pants, his head fell back and his eyes scrunched in pleasure. Deciding to add to his pleasure, you dipped your head forward and licked the hot head of his cock, smirking as a harsh hiss left Steve’s mouth. You looked up at him and saw him staring back at you with wide eyes and mouth agape, which caused your eyes to twinkle mischievously as you sucked your cheeks in and  bobbed your head up and down, never moving your eyes from his. 

One of Steve’s hands came to rest on your head, keeping your hair away from your face whilst the other had a death grip on the bed sheets. A string of moans, grunts, mumbles of your name, and gasps flew from Steve’s mouth and you could tell he was reaching his end when he started to softly thrust up into your mouth, chasing his pleasure.

You pulled off of Steve’s cock with a wet pop, and moved up to again straddle Steve’s legs. He looked at you with wide eyes full of love and lust, and send waves of heat through you. You grabbed his hands and placed one on your hip and directed the other to your dripping core. “Just need a warm up” you murmured into his neck and you felt him nod hastily. 

You let go of his hand to let him explore on his own, his fingers rubbed up your slit, catching slightly on your clit and you jumped with the sensitivity you were feeling. You felt Steve freeze at the action “Your doing good, keep going”

His finger returned to your clit and began to circle it causing you to moan into his neck, your breathing becoming faster. Steve’s finger then moved downwards and dipped into you, making you let out a shaky breath at the contact you had been desperate for, he moved his finger further in stretching you gloriously. You felt him move his finger in different directions and curl in different places, tentatively exploring you and you smiled into his neck until he found _that_ place causing your nails to dig in his back slightly. 

Steve added a second finger and focused all his attention on you pleasure points, curling his fingers  and rubbing against them, causing you to grind down on his hand, feeling the coil in your belly tighten as Steve worked you closer to release. Then he pushed his thumb into your sensitive nub and the coil snapped, you moaned unabashedly into the sweet skin on his neck, your nails raked down his back, and your hips grind down onto his hand as he worked you through the unexpected orgasm. 

As your waves of pleasure subsided, you pulled away from Steve to look at him with curiosity, his cheeks were bright red but his eyes held a slight semblance of pride, you giggled at his adorableness “Someones a fast learner”

Your lips found his again and you shared a passionate yet reassuring kiss, “Still wanna do this, it’s not to late to stop you know?” 

You didn’t want to pressure him at all, but he gave you a bright smile that made your heart flutter and your arousal return tenfold, “Y/N, I want this as much as you do” 

That was all you needed, you moved up to align his painfully-hard length with your dripping heat and sank down on him slowly, feeling every inch of him slide against your tight walls. When he was fully sheathed, and your pelvis’ were pushed against each other, you waited to adjust to his impressive size and gain some control back. Steve’s hands settled on your waist, gripping you to him, pushing your chests together as his lips found yours again, giving you a searing kiss. 

Your hands wrapped around Steve’s neck as you began to lift your self up and down on his lap, breaking away from his lips as the need for air became too much, the room being filled the sounds of your combined moans, grunts, gasps, hisses, and the sound of skin slapping skin as you began to bounce faster on Steve’s lap. 

Both of your orgasms began to build faster when Steve began to thrust up to meet your own, hitting deep within you, causing you to throw your head back in ecstasy. As Steve thrust up into you, you grate down on him, his pelvis brushing against your clit - you pressed your forehead against his as you approached the edge, feeling him twitch inside you, indicating he was too close to the end. You pushed yourself down on him faster as he pushed up, hitting that sweet spot inside you, causing waves of pleasure to course through you, your release triggering his own, your walls milking him - prolonging both your pleasures. 

When you both came down from your highs, and your erratic breathing had been brought under some control, you moved off of Steve - wincing slightly a the sensitivity you were feeling and you both went to lie down, Steve pulling you close to him, wrapping his arms securely around you, his strong heart beat lulling you to sleep feeling his lips press a sweet kiss to your temple as you drifted off.


End file.
